


Terrors

by writemydreams



Series: SladeRobin Week 2017 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Good Slade Wilson, Hallucinations, Jason Todd is Robin, SladeRobin Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Slade comes to Gotham City to clear out a safe house. He's surprised to find himself looking after Robin II after finding the boy hopped up on fear toxin.





	Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Hallucinations
> 
> While Slade/Dick is my preferred pairing, I did want to have Jason star in at least one of these. No relationship as Jason is too young. He's about 14 here.

Slade drove over the bridge and into Gotham proper. Gotham City: world’s greatest hellhole. If the Bat wasn’t constantly interfering this would be the easiest city to complete jobs in. What was another dead body to the beleaguered police force? Hardly anything new for the murder capitol of the state. If not the entire country. There was no need for the Bat to trouble him tonight. For once, Slade hadn’t come to Gotham for a job. It was personal. One of his safe houses within the city had been compromised. He’d clear it out and be on his way. With any luck he wouldn’t have a single vigilante run-in. 

Trouble came at a stop light. Slade watched a brightly colored figure all but drop out of the sky to his right. Robin. The new one. Grayson had swapped out the panties for blue tights and a chest-flaunting suit. Robin caught himself with his grapple before he could hit the ground. So Batman and Robin were about. The kid hadn’t seen him, so it wasn’t his problem. And yet his eye watched Robin in the rearview mirror as he drove through the light. Something was wrong with the kid. He was unsteady, jumping at shadows. On the ground he’d be an easy target. Slade waited for Batman to swoop in and grab his little bird off the street. He didn’t show.

Damn it. What was he thinking? Cursing himself, Slade turned around to return to the stop light. He rolled down the window. “Robin. Get back to the roofs.” 

Robin whipped around to face Slade. He moved back into a defensive stance. “G-Get back,” he gasped. “Slade… Scarecrow.”

That explained the kid’s jumpiness. He’d had a run in with Crane. “Call the Bat so he can babysit you.” Slade certainly wouldn’t do it. Robin 2.0 had more of a temper than Grayson. Mouthier too. He was prone to insults and curses where Grayson laughed and made jokes and annoying puns. Slade hadn’t interacted with this Robin enough times to get a good read on him yet. Why was he involved in the Bat’s crusade? And why did Slade even care. None of this mattered to him. He was only here for his safe house. 

Robin didn’t seem to hear him. He began to shake, shrinking back against the building as he started to hyperventilate. Gotham’s street trash would chew him up. Slade pulled over against his better judgment. He got out to retrieve the kid. Robin wasn’t much older than his own daughter. “Robin. Get in the car.”

“D-Don’t touch me,” Robin gasped.

It wouldn’t be long before the kid lost all reason and gave in to complete terror. “I’m not going to hurt you. Now come here. I’m taking you out of here and bringing you to a secure location so Batman can pick you up.” Slade grabbed Robin by the waist and tossed him over his shoulder. Robin immediately panicked. He lashed out, twisting his body to escape from Slade’s grasp. Slade ignored him and dumped him in the passenger seat. “Hold still.” He took Robin’s com, keeping the boy in place with a hand on his chest. 

“Robin! Report,” Batman’s deep voice ordered.

“Scarecrow got to him. Your little bird is going to be out of commission until he recovers from fear toxin.”

“Slade. Get the hell away from Robin and out of _my_ city,” Batman growled. 

“I will once you collect him. I’m not far from the Water Tower Plaza. I’ll leave him there.” Slade dropped the com into Robin’s lap before Batman could bark further instructions at him. Robin was no longer trying to fight or get free. He hugged his legs to his chest as violent tremors racked his body. Slade doubted he’d notice an earthquake. 

He drove to Water Tower Plaza and parked the car. Again, he lifted Robin over his shoulder and carried him to the steps of the old water tower. He set Robin down on a bench and stepped back. There. He’d done his part. Time to put distance between himself and the kid now. Except… this was Gotham. Batman was good and had a fast car, but he wasn’t the Flash. Reaching Robin would take time. Time Robin might not have. Even if Slade put him on a rooftop he’d still be vulnerable. Easy prey for anyone who came along. So Slade once again ignored his better judgment and stayed with the kid. Only when he heard the familiar sound of the Batmobile’s engine did he get back in his car and drive away.


End file.
